<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(K)not your average love by VomitCenter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240776">(K)not your average love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VomitCenter/pseuds/VomitCenter'>VomitCenter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bestiality, Content approved by S.C.A.R., Explicit Sexual Content, Interspecies threesome, Jealousy, Knotting, M/M, Shotacon, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:35:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VomitCenter/pseuds/VomitCenter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Merry Sinmas, and happy Holicummies</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Inuzuka Kiba/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SCAR 2020 Secret Santa, Sin Corps</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(K)not your average love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redbird34/gifts">Redbird34</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Merry Sinmas, and happy Holicummies</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Are you sure you wanna do this?” The canine focused ninja asked, worried that his blonde lover might end up with a popped sphincter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you already, I’m not gonna run away from any challenge.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t a challenge! All I said was that you couldn’t handle a knot, that’s just a matter of fact.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can though!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It all began during their usual weekend makeout session. This time they got more handsy than usual since they haven’t been able to see or touch each other for over a month. Missions upon missions messed their date schedule up. </span>
  <span>As Kiba went to grab the lube for a bit of</span>
  <em>
    <span> extra fun</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he threw in a small comment that rubbed the blonde ninja the wrong way. “Hope your cute little hole hasn’t tightened too much, last time it was clamping down on me hard.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto raised a brow, “What? You can fit three fingers in me no problem, how is that too tight?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, not too tight, but compared to most women in my clan…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that Naruto full on flipped out, “You had sex with other people? With women at that?!” Kiba shrunk back and nearly dropped the lube from the blonde ninja’s outburst. “Wow, wow. Calm down there, fox boy. This was way before us, we have this ritual in the Inuzukua clan where we have to lose our virginity before preschool.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto tilted his head, he knew that some clans of the village have strange customs, but that one seemed way beyond strange. Then again, it would explain why his brunette lover was so much more experienced compared to him during their first time. They were both only twelve years old yet Kiba had masteful techniques that made Naruto melt like putty in his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde looked down, “Do you...Not like how tight I am?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like that, I’m just more used to loose holes is all.” Kiba explained, “Many Inuzuka members, both men and women, like to fool around with their dogs while none of the other village members are around...Ah, but don’t tell anyone about that, kind of a clan secret. Whoops.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘They have sex with their dogs?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Naruto questioned in his head. It did seem like Kiba’s mom was a bit closer than other owners with Kuromaru, but he just thought it was because he was her partner in missions. </span>
  <span>Suddenly an idea popped into Naruto’s head. “Hey, you think I could do it with Akamaru?” Kiba’s mind froze, slowly trying to comprehend what he was just asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You- No!” He practically screamed. “No way, absolutely no way that would work. That thing could make your ass burn for weeks, trust me, I’ve tried.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I haven’t!” Naruto objected, “Maybe I’m better at taking dog cock than you are, since you’re a top and all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m telling you, you won’t handle it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A big, dumb fight broke out between the two, ending with Kiba getting thrown out, completly blue balling him the whole evening. </span>
  <span>The day after wasn’t so sweet either, Naruto still insisted on taking the small dog’s dick. “It can’t be that big, look at him.” He said while pointing at the puppy. “He’s not even half the size of my leg.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His dong is way bigger once it pops out of his sheath, dude. Just give up already.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akamaru whimpered in confusion, not fully understanding the situation. </span>
  <span>Kiba began explaining everything to the white pup and in turn eliciting an excited bark out of Akamaru. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-What? You actually wanna do it with him?” His owner asked. Akamaru nodded quickly, it’s been too long since he had a piece of boy ass to mess around with. </span>
  <span>He went a bit crazy during his first time with his partner, so he’ll try his best not to scare off the blonde ninja.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See, even he thinks I could do it.” Naruto mocked in a triumphant tone. “So...Can I?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiba sighed and with a begrudged roll of his eyes nodded. “Fine, but I’ll overlook the whole thing. If at any point something happens to you, we’ll stop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that brings us back to Naruto’s apartment, where the young, slutty, blonde boy was currently scissoring himself open right infront of his horny boyfriend and his equally ready to mingle puppy. </span>
  <span>The white puppy whimpered and growled, desperate to jump the boy right now, but he had to remind himself to be more gentle this time. A few more rigorous minutes later, Naruto stretched himself enough to fit in four fingers. “How’s this, Kiba?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His lover coughed into his fist with embarrassment and a hard lump in his pants. “I still think this is a bad idea, but I guess if you can stretch yourself this much…” </span>
  <span>Naruto grinned and went into position, with his tummy down and ass up. “Let him in then!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiba sighed and picked up the drooling puppy. He pressed lightly on the dog’s stomach, Akamaru is still too young to press it all out himself so he needs some help from his partner. A thick 6 inch long red rocket popped out of the small sheath, Akamaru’s dick was almost twice the size of the puppy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-Wow, you weren’t kidding.” Naruto giggled, a small sense of dread bubbling up in his stomach. He swallowed it down though. He’s come this far, he wanted this to happen, there was no going back now. </span>
  <span>Kiba lined up Akamaru’s shaft to Naruto’s exit, slowly popping the tip in before letting go of the small one and letting him handle the rest. </span>
  <span>Despite promising himself to go slow, Akamaru couldn’t help himself and thrusted the rest in with one strong thrust. He whimpered and whined from the soft, warm, pillowy walls around his cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto grunted, not used to something this big being inside him. He took in deep breaths, scratching the bed beneath him as he tried his best to keep calm. The fluffy puppy started moving his hips with quick and short thrusts, repeatedly shoving it in and out of the blonde’s sigmoid colon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Hng...Mmn! Fuck…” Naruto was starting to get used to the shaft. The boy started mewling as his hole continued to get hammered over and over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiba was starting to finally relax too, palming his throbbing erection as his boyfriend was getting utterly wrecked, looking completely blissed out from a dog’s dick. He took off his baggy pants and pressed his penis against Naruto’s cheeks. The blonde happily put it in his mouth and gave him a few shallow, drooly blows. </span>
  <span>“You look so good like this, getting used like a toy.” Kiba praised while petting Naruto's hair. His boyfriend moaned and gagged around Kiba’s cock, his own dick beginning to leak precum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akamaru growled and scratched at Naruto’s back, feeling his climax incoming. "</span>
  <span>Ah- Naruto, quick, let me go.” Kiba tried to warn, if he doesn’t take the puppy off now, the knot will form. While his lover did get used to the shaft, he still thinks that Akamaru’s knot will hurt Naruto immensely. “I’m serious, let- Let go!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto held on tightly to the brunette’s legs, not letting him ruin the fun just when it was about to get real.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akamaru howled as the base of his rocket expanded, liters upon liters of cum slowly flowing inside the blonde ninja’s colon. Naruto cried out, the vibrations of his throat causing Kiba to near climax as well. “N-Naruto!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both ends of the young one were getting filled up with creamy, white liquid. The salty taste in his mouth was as delicious as ever. </span>
  <span>Kiba finally managed to take Naruto’s mouth off, sighing as pat the boy’s back. “Whew, happy? You’re gonna have to lay this for 30 more minutes now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s alright.” Naruto squeaked out. “I need to lay down for a bit anyway.” </span>
  <span>Naruto’s cock trinkled out a few spurts of cum onto his sheets which smelled like dog piss and squid at this point. The smell was intoxicantly erotic, but also made him sleepy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiba snorted and pressed a kiss to Naruto’s forehead. “Sleep tight then, I’m gonna go out and get us all some food while you rest.” Akamaru panted happily, barking for his owner to get something with pork for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that the brunette left and Naruto fell asleep, his ass getting filled to the brim with dog semen.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Join SCAR if you're into shotas and writing lewd stories<br/>http://tiny.cc/NI0W4</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>